By way of background, OTM ad-hoc packet-switched wireless network (e.g. future tactical network) links carry different types of multiplexed packets (voice, video and data). This raises the desire to have capacity analysis and planning tools that supplant circuit-switched based planning tools. Packet switched capacity analysis tools may consider the statistically multiplexed heterogeneous traffic using the network and at the same time may perform simple computations to allow a planner to simulate long runs (scenarios) for very large networks (thousands of nodes) considering all the stages and formation of the OTM network in a very short time.
Typical circuit-switched based capacity analysis tools utilize two attributes per link (link capacity and link utilization). Link capacity is the actual trunk size, while link utilization is the reserved bandwidth over the link. Certain known systems rely only on a characteristic denoted “headroom,” i.e., a difference between maximum capacity and current traffic. As the link utilization approaches the link capacity (with allocating more calls/sessions over the link), circuit switch based tools indicate link congestion level and reports are generated to the planner. For example, on a Graphical User Interface (GUI) or other such tool accessible by the planner, color or another designator may be used to indicate the congestion or other factors of interest to the planner. Such systems have been found to be insufficient in certain circumstances.
With packet-switched networks, the situation differs due to the nature of statistically multiplexed heterogeneous traffic. On one hand, standard Queuing Theory analysis produces complex mathematical formulas that use knowledge of many factors like packet size, traffic shape, router scheduling, etc. Many of these parameters may not be available to the planner. On the other hand, following circuit switched based analysis may tend to produce inaccurate results. What is needed is a system for providing more reliable results. In one embodiment, it is desired that these results be achieved despite maintaining a certain simplicity of known systems in that only traffic and capacity be received as inputs.